Time Can't Heal
by steshin
Summary: Hiatus - AU AC Athrun Zala had abandoned his family for some other woman. Over the course of grudging years, his own son hates him, wanting nothing to do with the man. Time just can't heal all the pain.
1. a glimpse

_time can't heal_

* * *

Summary: You can write anything in your LJ. Aki, a son abandoned by his father, decides to write about his parents. He's only 12 and yet he has a lot to say and he'll have more to say when something unexpected happens. 

Disclaimer: Mobile Suit Gundam Seed/ Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny or anything related to it is has no ownership of mine.

* * *

1 – a glimpse

**

* * *

****Aki (fallenchild) **wrote, 

September 19, 2006 current mood: lethargic current music: none

**My Angst For View**

For as long as I can remember, I was the only man in my family. Well of course there was my uncle but aside from him I have always put up to the duty to protect my family. My name is Aki. Aki Nara Athha. My uncle, Kira Yamato, lives with us or should I say me and my mom live with him.

I have a blonde mess on my head and people always mistake Kira to be my father, well it's an honest mistake really, he and my mom are twins. You may wonder how can they be twins with different surnames.

You see my grandmother divorced and married this guy named Uzumi Nara Athha when they were young. My grandmother took custody of my mom. I have always seen Kira as my father. I don't call him uncle; I just call him Kira, no special reason really. I live with Kira and my mom in a house that used to be an orphanage. Kira's an engineer and my mom's a waitress. I don't really look like my mom really. Sure, I have her hair, ears and skin tone but there was something else too.

I looked also like my father.

And…honestly, I hate it.

Sure, people say I have striking green eyes that not even the loveliest jade can match or I have such a sculpted nose and a strong jaw line but I hate it.

Why, you may ask?

It really goes way back and I don't really like how the story goes. My father was the reason for my mother's hardship and the reason why my uncle remained a bachelor. He was every reason why I hated him. I was just four when he left me.

I would be skinned alive and dipped into the saltiest ocean than call him father in his face. I will never forgive him for what he did to my mother and for what he did to me.

I was fatherless as far as I'm concerned, he left us and even if he didn't die, he left my mother a widow and me an orphan.

Even if it's been eight years, I could still see the hurt flashing sometimes in the eyes of my mother. Oftentimes, I can't even bring myself to look at her straight in the eyes, because I know what she sees in my eyes.

Athrun Zala.

-

Aki stared at what he had just typed. After what seemed like a long pause, he clicked on the Update button, and another entry had made it's way to his journal.

His journal was pretty simple; it was a Generator layout with a deep blue scheme. He sighed and decided to take a break from the computer. He logged off after closing some browsers.

He stretched his arms and felt his joints released from the tension of slumping by the computer all day. He got off his chair and headed downstairs. He arrived to the kitchen where his uncle was brewing some coffee. His back was to him. Aki feigned a cough and Kira jolted.

"Aki? Shouldn't you be in bed by now?" Kira asked as he turned off the percolator. His eyes not betraying his young nephew for a second, his hand took the coffee mug he had placed near.

"I could say the same to you." Aki chuckled.

He joined his uncle to the table. Kira was contentedly drinking his russet drink carefully as not to burn his tongue.

Kira was a very attractive man to the opposite sex. Even when he was dressed like a _ne'er-do-well_, his physical features always made him look good in whatever he wore. Aki, before, was always curious as to why he wasn't married or didn't have a girlfriend until he told him a story that made him shut up.

"So how's school?" Kira inquired before refilling his mug with steamy coffee once more.

Aki smirked. "It's fine. Though I don't really want to talk about it," he then added immediately "not that I have a problem or something" when he saw that inquisitive yet concerned expression flashing in Kira's face.

"Oh, for a moment I thought…well you know me." Kira gave a yawn before gulping down some of his drink. Kira was a first rate worrywart, always putting other people before him.

"So why are you up so late, Kira?" Aki questioned as he took a grape from the fruit bowl and popped it in his mouth.

"I thought that I should wait for your mom, she's working a late shift at the diner again. And I had expected you to have dozed off by now." That explained a lot. Kira naturally cared for his sister.

Aki snorted. "I came down for a glass of water, didn't expect you to be up so late. You should also be in bed. Mom does have her house keys."

Kira yawned. Aki watched him finish off his coffee. Kira glanced at the clock on the wall.

"I might have to wait longer than I thought…Aki, go to bed already otherwise your mom will blame me for letting you stay up late."

"She won't." Aki insisted. "Let me wait with you."

"You still have school tomorrow. So get to bed." It was an order and not a request and Kira had used his stern voice.

"Fine, fine!" Aki grunted, as he stood up and headed out to the staircase. Giving Kira, a goodnight before climbing up.

-

That night, Aki dreamt of aviatrix and giant robots. But he had weirder dreams than that before. But in this particular dream, he dreamt he was an aviator piloting a product of steel technology of the 1930's. He was zooming through the clouds with his plane.

Making thrilling swirls and loops in the air.

Then out of nowhere, a huge red robot appeared. It had this huge weapon that aimed at his plane. It fired a missile and two but Aki was able to dodge it. Aki flew up higher; the robot pursued him.

Of course it was a dream because for one reason, if this did happen in real life, Aki's plane would've been falling out of the sky by now as a huge fireball. Aki accelerated his speed to the limit but it failed miserably as his enemy was still too close from comfort.

Then the robot's arm reached out to grab his plane. Then a voice…

"Aki, please listen to"—

A white light blinded everything so suddenly.

Then it was over. At least the dream was. He woke up with his messy blonde of hair looking more muddled than usual. He yawned as he reflected on the dream while he still had the chance because he'd often forget about his dreams later on.

"…Maybe I should check about this in the Internet later." He told his self, as he got ready for breakfast.

He was zipping up his pants when he caught himself in the mirror. He stared. He stared at his green eyes. His eyebrows knit together in frustration and a frown placed under his nose

How he hated those eyes. He remembered the entry he made to his LJ just last night and he felt his hands clenched into fists.

Those green eyes…Athrun Zala came to mind. His supposed father, that wretched man who made everything hell for his mother and uncle and to him.

-

_Aki had hid himself behind the couch as his parents had their fight by the foot of the stairs. They were shouting so loud that Aki couldn't make sense of their words._

_What was more devastating was that his father had hit his mother. Not just in the cheek, but also in the stomach and he had yanked her hair a lot._

_For the first time in his life, he had seen a grown-up cry. At his age, it was normal of him to think of grown-ups as very smart people who could anything that they desired._

_At that age, he thought grown-ups were invulnerable. In his state of mind, he thought grown-ups were strong and never cried since he never saw one cry. How wrong he was, when he saw what his father did to his mother._

_He had watched at how his mother struggled from her father's abusive ways, he watched horrifically at how his mother climbed the stairs limply all the while crying her heart out._

_He heard the door slam upstairs in his parents' bedroom and he heard his mother weep to no end._

_His father punched the wall hard. So hard, it bruised and bled. He shouted incoherent words that Aki was always taught were bad words. __His father plopped to the couch, his hands over his face, his hands muffling the sounds of his cry._

_Aki bravely came out from his hiding place. He gently tugged his father's shirt. __His father took his hands off his face._

_Aki had never felt more scared in his life. He couldn't sense his kind father anymore. __His father's eyes scared him._

_Aki quaked, his own little eyes spurting tears. "Daddy… you still love mommy, don't you?"_

_He didn't get the proper answer he wanted. Aki fell down the floor, crying. His father had pushed him hard. His father that he loved with his heart…had pushed him with his both hands._

_His father watched him cry, with a cold and uncaring expression. Aki was so hurt and confused but too be more honest he was more scared than the two. _"_Mommy!" Aki shouted in horror. "Mommy!" His cries grew louder. His father still just watched him. He wasn't a father but a stranger. "MOMMY!"_

_No sooner before the fourth cry, his mother rushed to him and carried him in her arms and quickly retreated away to the room again. __But while she was still on the steps, she glared at Aki's father. "I hope you rot in hell!"_

_Then it was over._

_The next day, his father was gone. He never saw him again…_

-

Aki remembered the days that followed that terrible night, his mother always cried herself to sleep. It was then he had resolved to hate his father forever. Forever was such a long time to hate someone. But no matter, he decided on it. He would hate that man no matter what.

* * *

A/n: Decided to revise this chapter. You're okay with this, right? 


	2. multifarious

_time can't heal_

* * *

Summary: You can write anything in your LJ. Aki, a son abandoned by his father, decides to write about his parents. He's only 12 and yet he has a lot to say and he'll have more to say when something unexpected happens.

Disclaimer: Mobile Suit Gundam Seed/ Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny or anything related to it is has no ownership of mine.

* * *

2 – multifarious

* * *

Aki, once, when he was updating his LJ, wanted a different word for complex. So he checked up synonyms of complex in his computer. He got a lot of results but the word he liked best was multifarious. It sounded smart; it was something new. When he checked for something synonymous to it he got:Diverse, varied, assorted, mixed, miscellaneous, and different.

He liked the word. Multifarious. Ever since then, multifarious was a mostly used word in his diction. But he'd use it mostly at school. (_"What kind of peanuts would you like?" "Multifarious.")_

School was done for the day. And Aki was walking back home with his best friend, Lunamarie H. Za Burrel. Lunamarie was a year older than him. She had a very light shade of red that it almost looked like orange, probably because her father was a blonde and her mom was a redhead and everyone knows what red plus blonde equals to.

He had known her since he was nine and they were always in the same classes. She had her mother's eyes; she was very pretty, no denying it. Her dad, Rey Za Burrel, was the one who runs the observatory in town and her mom, Lunamaria Za Burrel, was an interior designer. Lunamarie lived two blocks away from where Aki lived. They'd ride bikes to go to the other person's house.

"Dad recently got this amazing telescope," she told him enthusiastically. "He said he'd let me watch the stars using it."

Aki gave her a smile. "That's nice, Lunamarie. Let me know if you spot some flying saucers or asteroids heading to earth." No matter how many times Lunamarie told him to just call her Luna or Marie even, he never listened. She eventually got used to his habit, he was the only one besides her father to call him by her long name.

To Aki, her name was so unique. Her name just rolls of his mouth pleasantly.

She made a mock scowl at him. "You boys are all the same. Can't you just marvel at the vastness and beauty of space? The splendor of the stars?"

Aki pretended to ponder on what she said. "Hmmm…. no."

"Humph. Maybe you should come by and see for yourself what I'm talking about." Lunamarie suggested.

"Tempting. I'll see what I can do."

"What kind of answer is that?" She pouted at him.

"Chill, I'll have to ask mom first." Aki reasoned. Lunamarie folded her arms. "You always come to my house without permission and it's always okay with your family."

"Lunamarie, lately my mom's overworked. I don't want to worry her. You understand right?" He looked at her straight in the eyes with his emerald ones. Lunamarie blinked and looked away.

Aki thought it was rather odd, and he noticed that her face was seemingly red. "What's the matter with you?"

"Eh, nothing!"

"You're all red. You have a fever or something?"

"I'm fine, you oaf!" Why was she suddenly so apprehensive? The red on her face faded to a light pink.

"Well, sorry for caring."

Aki's house came into view, and his friend decided to take an exit.

"You go ahead, Aki. Be sure you come by my house, 'kay?" She ran past him before he could say anything.

"That girl could win the Olympic gold." Aki mused, as he watched her friend run very fast.

-

"I'm home." Aki said in a loud voice. He kicked off his shoes and slid his feet in his rubber slippers, which was kept inside the closet by the front door.

He entered inside the kitchen. Aki certainly got a surprise.

"Good afternoon." A redheaded woman greeted him with a smile on her face. She was sitting there in the kitchen, enjoying a tray of cookies on the table. She was dressed in a pretty pink dress. Her legs crossed as she sat. She had a nice lavender scent.

Aki stared at her like she was an alien from Pluto. "Erm…hi."

"Aki, don't be rude." A voice that belonged to his uncle scolded.

He turned around and gave Kira a look that wanted to know whom this woman was.

Kira smiled. "This is Meyrin Hawke. One of my colleagues."

Meyrin waved at Aki. "Pleased to meet you, Aki. Kira has told me a lot about you."

"Likewise, Miss Hawke."

Her scarlet locks rested gently on her shoulders. She had kind blue eyes and an oh-so-familiar face. Where had he seen that face before? Then it dawned on him. Hawke. That was what the initial H stood for in Lunamarie's name. She must be his friend's aunt. Kira was already too late in informing him.

"She's your friend's aunt." He told Aki.

"I see…are you guys having an important business talk? If so, I'll just take my leave and"— Kira stopped him there.

"Actually, Aki, Meyrin and I were just stopping by here so you guys could be introduced. Since you'll be seeing her a lot now."

What was his uncle going at?

"Meyrin and I are going out."

Oh…WHAT! It could be read in Aki's face that he was ultimately shocked. Since when did Kira suddenly decide to go on a date?

Kira chuckled. "I can see we have you surprised. Tell your mom I'll be late, okay?"

"Ah…right." He was still in a state of shock.

Meyrin giggled softly, as she passed him. "He's so cute." Aki heard Meyrin say to Kira and Kira only chortled in reply.

Aki watched his uncle and Meyrin taking their leave. Kira looked over to Aki and winked at his nephew. He didn't even want to know.

"See you later, Aki." Kira bided.

"Bye, Aki."

After they left, Aki still could not believe it. Why didn't Kira tell him? It was so unfair! He and his uncle were very close.

-

**Aki (fallenchild) **wrote,

September 22, 2006 current mood: multifarious current music: Left Behind - Aqualung

…**Weird uncles**

Today had a very shocking surprise for me. My uncle is dating again! I just find it hard to believe. What made him suddenly decide to start dating again and why didn't he give me a heads up!

He brought home a redheaded woman and introduced me to her and he told me they were dating. She's cute and all but I still cannot believe that Kira would do this without telling me! If he meant it as a surprise, well he probably never should let it been a surprise.

I'm still trying to get over the shock. Somebody please hit me with a nice rock and say that I'm dreaming…

-

He clicked the Update button and he logged off. He heard his mom's voice.

"Aki, you home?"

"Mom!" He practically fell down the stairs.

Cagalli Yula Athha looked over curiously at her stumbling son. She was carrying a bunch of grocery bags and she suddenly thought that she shouldn't have bought the pint of ice cream for her son.

"Did you eat ice cream before dinner again?"

"Mom, Kira is dating this woman named Mey"—

"I know." He was cut off shortly.

"…What?"

"I know. Kira told me last night."

"You knew! He told you?" He followed his mom to the kitchen. Cagalli sorted out the goods from the bags.

"I don't see what's the problem. Meyrin is a fine lady."

"Miss Hawke isn't the problem. I just can't believe he'd date again after"— Aki suddenly stopped before he got too far. He almost was about to mention the unspeakable.

"…After Lacus?" Cagalli asked with an unread expression on her face.

Aki slowly nodded.

"Kira's moved on, Aki. It's about time he did… And I guess it's a good thing." She went back to sorting the groceries trying to look impassive.

Aki watched his mother. He knew that he was thinking of _him_ when she shouldn't. He could kick himself for what he had almost said.

"Did you eat already?" Cagalli asked her son. Aki shook his head. "No."

"Well, tell me, what would you like to have?" She gave him a smile, as if she hadn't mentioned Lacus's name. That name brought a lot of memories, horrible ones.

"Burgers." Aki answered. Cagalli looked at him crossly. "That seems more like a snack but very well."

-

Kira came home late as he had promised. Aki had come down to the kitchen to get a midnight snack when he heard his uncle's car. He went to the front door so he'd open it for him when he realized Kira wasn't the only one alone. Meyrin was with him, he could tell by the girly giggles.

They were both chuckling and giggling on the other side of the door. Maybe they were drunk or something. Then the noises shifted to what sounded to be moaning. Aki's eyes widened. He was disgusted and somehow intrigued at the same time.

"Kira…wait, not here." He heard Meyrin whimper, he knew, as of the sounds alone, that they were kissing and eating face.

"Let's go back inside the car…" He heeded his uncle murmur. Aki got a mental picture on what would happen when they would be in the car and it wasn't a decent picture.

He shivered and exited away to the safety and civility of his room. He peeked outside his window, which had a good view on the driveway. He couldn't see inside the car but he saw that the vehicle was moving up and down.

Aki shut the curtains and went to bed. Shutting his eyes tightly. He would never look at his uncle the same way again.

-

The next morning, everyone was at the table except for a Kira.

"He must be bushed." Cagalli remarked as she buttered up her toast. Aki yawned. "It would only be expected."

"Eh?"

"Nothing. Mm, great toast."

Speaking of the devil, Kira arrived in the kitchen entrance, looking disheveled and baggy eyed.

"Morning, everyone." He took his seat beside Aki. Aki smelled a musky scent coming from his uncle a scent that mixed with Meyrin's lavender perfume. And he spotted a hickey near Kira's ear.

He shivered. Kira gave him a morning smile. "You better hurry up for school."

Aki shrugged and gave his sight only to his bowl of cereal. "Ah, yeah."

Kira blinked at the uneasiness of his nephew. But then he thought Aki was still beleaguered with Kira back in the dating scene.

"So how was your date with Meyrin?" Cagalli asked her brother.

Kira smiled. "It was great. We went dancing last night. Meyrin was on fire."

_Bet it wasn't just on the dance floor. _Aki thought derisively. His uncle went on discussing after a sip of his coffee. "Meyrin had some great moves that night! I almost couldn't believe she was the same girl in the office."

_Holy Lord…please don't tell me they do it in the office too. _Aki felt like puking.

"Aki, are you okay? You look green." Cagalli noticed and instantly extended her hand to feel his temperature.

Aki evaded her hand. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Say Aki," Kira spoke "would you like me to drop you off to school? Your friend, Lunamarie can hitch a ride with us."

"Nah, I'll take the bus besides Lunamarie"—he halted. Holy cow. He suddenly remembered that last night he was supposed to come over her house. He had stood up his best friend!

"Oh no…"

"Aki, what is it?"

"Nothing. On second thought I'll walk to school."

-

Lunamarie Za Burrel sat in the bleachers stuffing her face with potato chips.

She had arrived early and it would be long before first period started. She was upset; from afar it was obvious she was. Pigging out was what she did when she was disconcerted.

"That liar!" She rapt her bag of chips tightly that the chips inside turned to crumbs. She stuffed a handful in her mouth and chewed like no tomorrow.

"He didn't exactly say he would come…but he would've at least called. That moronic fool!"

She swallowed hard before shoving another handful down her mouth. The bag of chips was now clean of chips and Lunamarie tossed it aside exasperatingly. She was still so very angry at her friend that her toes curled at the thought of her blond headed friend. Her eyes shone with ready tears and she let out a sniffle. "That dense idiot…"

"Who're you calling an idiot?"

She gasped and she stared down the bleachers and saw him. Of course she wasn't going to let this dispute end early. She glared at him with all her might.

"What're you doing here? By the thought of last night, I would think you didn't want to hang with me." She held her head high, regarding him like trash.

Aki sighed and climbed the bleachers to her spot. "Lunamarie, I'm sorry I didn't come last night. My mind was occupied…"

Lunamarie gave him a "humph" before stuffing the empty potato chip bag in her backpack. She was against littering. "Oh really. Then I guess there's no space there in your mind for your best friend."

Aki rubbed the back of his head as he released another deadbeat sigh. "It's not like that, Lunamarie."

Her eyes were still narrowed and her cheeks puffed. It probably wasn't Lunamarie's intention but she looked so cute when she puffed her cheeks like that. He almost smiled at how simply adorable she was. "I'll give you less than a minute to explain, Aki Nara thoughtless-insensitive-jerk Athha."

He wasted no time, besides he only needed to say five words.

"Your aunt's dating my uncle."

To his surprise, Lunamarie wasn't a bit startled. She snorted. "Yeah, so?"

"You don't find it weird!" Aki gaped at his female friend.

"My aunt stopped by two days ago, told us about how she and your uncle decided to see each other. At first I thought it was bizarre but I'm okay with it...wait, shouldn't you know about this?"

Aki's face gave her the answer. "Guess not. I thought you would've known considering how close you and Kira are."

Aki was a little ticked. Everyone seemed to know beforehand except him.

"I still won't forgive you for not showing up, Aki brainless-monkey Nara Athha!"

She turned her back on him with her arms folded across her chest; nose high in the air.

He decided to say the magic word. "I'm sorry…okay?"

She was still unmoved. "I'm sorry for not showing up and not even phoning you."

This time, Lunamarie looked at him but she still was a little pissed.

"Lunamarie, I'm sorry."

Her eyes softened and she broke into a smile. "I accept your apology. Getting angry at a person is thirsty work." She eyed him playfully. He knew what she meant.

"I'll treat you to a soda, don't worry."

"YES! Za Burrel, 10. Athha, zilch!"

He rolled his eyes and started his way down from the bleachers.  
"Come on, let's go. You really like toying with me, don't you?" His back faced hers and he didn't expect a reply.

"Nah." Lunamarie said. She gazed keenly at the back of his head. "…I just like you." She alleged softly.

* * *

A/n: You're probably bored, aren't you? I'm sleepy…You're probably wondering when Zala comes in the picture, let's just wait and see. Once again, (yawns) I'm sleepy…


	3. meat stuffed cabbage

time can't heal

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: You can write anything in your LJ. Aki, a son abandoned by his father, decides to write about his parents. He's only 12 and yet he has a lot to say and he'll have more to say when something unexpected happens.

Disclaimer: Mobile Suit Gundam Seed/ Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny or anything related to it is has no ownership of mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 – meat stuffed cabbage

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aki (fallenchild) **wrote,

September 25, 2006

current mood: indescribable

current music: I write songs not tragedies - panicatthedisco

**About mom**

My mom was always there for me unlike a certain blue-haired creep who abandoned his family. Of course, I love her dearly. But why can't she get over him? She still thinks of him, I can always tell when she ponders about him.

Quite honestly, my mom and dad never actually divorced. My so-called father just left without a clue. I have no idea how she changed back her surname from Zala back to Athha, but hey, no complaints on my side. I'd hate having to live in that bastard's name.

I remember once when Kira told me how they met. It was at a yacht party. Anyways, my uncle had been against their relationship, but my mom was just so stubborn.

-

"Aki! Could you leave the computer for a second!" Cagalli hollered from the foot of the stairs. Her foot tapping impatiently, as she stole anxious glances from her watch.

She was about to call her son again when he broke in. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" He arrived down the stairs in exactly eight seconds, staggering a bit. "Well, c'mon. You know Meyrin's coming over for dinner and I want the meal to be special."

"Yes, mom…" He groaned, fixing his sleeve. Then to Aki's astonish, Cagalli ruffled his hair out of the blue.

"Hey, mom! It took me along time to get my hair to stay like that." He complained in an almost shouting voice.

"Sorry," Cagalli snorted. "It's just that, you have a flat head with that kind of hairstyle."

"Says you!"

"Oh, forget it. C'mon, get going!"

-

Unlike Aki and his mother who were spending Saturday afternoon grocery shopping, Lunamarie Za Burrel was idly flipping through her magazines on the family divan, with morose boredom written all over her face.

Her father came in with some documents under one arm. "Lunamarie, you've been sitting on that couch all day." He told her. Her father didn't like people who wasted their time doing nothing. That's what drove Lunamarie's mom, Lunamaria, crazy most of the time. He would always nag Lunamaria about how she'd waste precious time picking silly outfits and such. But to Lunamarie, those things were petty.

Lunamarie yawned and looked over her dad wearing that stuffy white lab coat.

"Work?"

"Naturally." He responded promptly and gruffly.

"…Say Dad,"

"Yes, Lunamarie?"

"I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"If it's not too much to ask"—

"Get on with it, Lunamarie." Her father urged impatiently, being a man who wasted no time. Lunamarie took a deep breath as she placed her magazine down beside her. Her feet swinging as she sat in a slumping posture.

"How did mom attract your attention?"

"…"

"Dad!"

"I heard you. I'm just a bit surprised why'd you ask that." Rey responded, scratching his head as he looked at his daughter curiously. "Why would you want to know?"

Lunamarie shrugged. "I just want to know."

"You should really stop reading those magazines"—

"Dad!"

Rey Za Burrel sighed as he placed his middle and index finger on the bridge of his nose, wondering how he should answer. This was the first time, someone asked him this. Lunamarie waited patiently for his reply with a look that said to her father "well?" Finally after the long pause…

"You're mother was intriguing."

"What? Come on, Dad! Be specific!"

"Maybe you should talk to your mother"—

"No, I wanna hear it from you." Lunamarie stated as she puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

Rey scratched his head. "I'm just not comfortable"—

"Dad! It's about Mom, your wife! Hello!"

Her father started to blush…typical.

"Well, okay…your mother was charming and different from the other girls. She well…was very beautiful, not that she isn't beautiful at present; you get my point. Well anyway…she was so umm…fetching and wild."

"…"

"Well?" Her father wanted to hear her feedback. He regretted that at her reply.

"Thanks for nothing." She spoke flatly.

Rey Za Burrel was about to let her have it, a mouthful of foul words, when he took a calm and cleansing breath. Reminding himself, that he was the reserved one in this family of his while his wife and daughter shared the traits of being smart asses.

"Very well, then. If you need me, I'll be in the observatory."

Lunamarie's eyes followed him as he walked briskly out of the living room. When there was no longer any sign of him, she let out a tired sigh. Man. She really thought her dad could help her with her problem but with the result; there was no luck. Now, how will she ever attract the attention of a certain green-eyed blonde-haired boy?

-

At the grocery store, there was a sale on chocolates that were sixty percent off and a lot of people took the liberty of filling their carts with all the discounted chocolate. But Aki and Cagalli knew the game of it very well. Those chocolates were already expired.

"Can't we just get something in takeout?" He shot an impatient glance at her mother who returned the favor.

"Hmph. Twenty minutes and already you're whining. Be a man, Aki."

"But, mom, you know I hate grilled food. It has char and char is a cause for cancer. You know better, don't you?" Aki glared at the contents of the shopping cart. Barbeque sauce, pork chops, some sauce thingy and chopped chicken (for grilled chicken), black pepper, and chilies.

"Aki, quit it. If you're so concerned for your health then get some pasta and I'll make spaghetti. So suck it up already."

"Besides, mom, how do you know Miss Meyrin will like grilled food?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Vegetarians and me!"

"Well you're an exception cause you're one picky eater." Cagalli mocked glare him.

"Now, get some pasta for spaghetti and while you're at it some tomato sauce and tomato paste, got it?"

"I don't see why we can't make meat stuffed cabbage, you know it's my favorite."

"Well, it isn't everyone's favorite. Now go get that stuff I told you to get."

"Yes, mammoth."

"Say that again." She growled challengingly.

"Yes, mom."

-

Aki ventured into the aisles to find the blasted tomato sauce. In his arms where the pasta and tomato paste, he grumbled and complained on why the heck the tomato sauce wasn't beside the tomato paste as it usually is? It was so annoying!

"Stupid person who arranged the products…" He muttered darkly.

At last, his quest was over. There on the top shelf was the tomato sauce for his pasta! "Thank God!" He said in his mind with relief. But now another dilemma surfaced. How was he going to reach that annoying tomato sauce that seemed to mock him as it sat high on the shelf?

"Man…"

No way was he going to tiptoe, it reminded him too much of ballerinas and he sure didn't want to look like one.

"Here, let me help you."

Aki looked over to his side and a man around his mother's age reached for the tomato sauce Aki needed to get.

"Here."

"Thanks, mister."

"No problem. Say can you tell me if their cabbages are fresh. I want to make meat stuffed cabbage and I'm not entirely convinced with their produce."

"You got that right, their carrots look all wilt and"—Aki halted and looked at the stranger with a surprised and curious look. "What did you say you were going to make?"

"Meat stuffed cabbage. You probably haven't heard of it but"—

"Are you kidding me! That's my favorite meal!" The man was impressed deeply. You could see it in his amused green eyes.

"You don't say"—

"But I do! God, I've finally met someone who likes it."

"Same here. Most people only hear off vegetables being stuffed in meat but"—

"Not the other way around! I know!" Aki couldn't contain his laughter and seconds later the man joined him. For the first time in Aki's life, he finally met someone who liked the unappreciated meal he loved so dearly. Taking an exanimate look, this man had dark blue hair and the green eyes that he had. Where had he seen him before? He looked familiar, he looked almost like…. !

Aki stopped laughing. It couldn't be…

"Something the matter?" The man stopped laughing when he realized he was the only one laughing.

"No…I, I better go…" Aki said shaking. He spun around and dashed off ignoring the man's words. "I'll see you around, kid!"

-

Cagalli watched at how silent her son was. Had she said something that offended him? No, she didn't recall anything of the sort because she had only been teasing. "Aki are you okay? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

Yes…he did. A ghost of the past he never wanted to encounter. He couldn't believe himself. He had laughed and talked casually with the man he vowed eternal hatred to.

He was at self-disgust and so into it that he did not bother listening that much to his mother. But could it really have been him? The father he hated with all his might?

The rest of the night, Aki remained eerily silent. While everyone was having a great time at dinner with all the grilled food and the delicious Italian style pasta, Aki didn't touch a single solitary thing in his plate.

Everyone didn't miss his silence though but they didn't say a word.

-

"Aki, what's wrong? Something's bothering you and you can't deny it." Kira Yamato spoke in a caring tone as he knelt by his nephew, who was seated on the couch.

Aki feigned a smile. "Nothing…I'm just tired."

It was after dinner and Meyrin and his mom where still outside the porch having coffee, talking and laughing loudly.

"I know you better, Aki. You have a gift for hiding emotions but unfortunately not from me." Kira smiled kindly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Aki looked at his uncle in the eyes and then turned his gaze to his side. Why was Kira able to read him too well? It wasn't fair.

"I really don't wanna talk about it right now…" he said sincerely but firmly.

Kira stared at him for a while before nodding understandingly.

"Okay, but always know that me and your mother are always there to listen to you. Why don't you go to bed and rest?"

"Okay, Kira…goodnight."

-

As he fell on his bed, Aki punched his soft mattress hardly, his pillow jumped at the impact of his fist. Then Aki buried his face into his pillow in muffled cry of anguish. It was him…no doubting it. It had been him.

"Shit…" His voice was still muffled by the pillow and was now stained in tears.

"Athrun Zala…how I hate you!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Ahh…how I love this chapter. If you ask me meat stuffed cabbage sucks but Athrun likes it so I decided to let Aki inherit that trait. Well ta-tah! Oh and sorry about the broken lines. Something's frigging wrong with my "Add ruler" thing. Sigh.


	4. darkened doorstep

time can't heal

----- 

Summary: You can write anything in your LJ. Aki, a son abandoned by his father, decides to write about his parents. He's only 12 and yet he has a lot to say and he'll have more to say when something unexpected happens.

Disclaimer: Mobile Suit Gundam Seed/ Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny or anything related to it is has no ownership of mine.

----- 

4 – darkened doorstep

----- 

It was Sunday afternoon and Aki and Lunamarie were on their way to watch a movie with Kira Yamato driving them to the multiplex. Lunamarie and Aki already agreed on seeing the latest Sci-Fi movie together and they had been waiting anxiously for his day. Both were seated at the backseat, seat belts on check.

However, as happy and excited as things should be, Lunamarie couldn't help but note the hollow enthusiasm her best friend was giving off. She knew there was something wrong. But she would have to find out later, she didn't want to ruin this day with her suspicions.

"Aki, do you think we should get a jumbo size popcorn when we get there?" Lunamarie asked, batting her eyelashes playfully. Earlier before Kira and Aki had picked her up, she spent the whole morning making herself look good.

"To catch a man, you must catch his attention," Her mother, Lunamaria had told her once that physical appearance makes a lasting impression on a guy, so it was at the utmost importance she should not mess this up.

She had put on a creamy pink sleeveless top and hot pink culottes and accessorized it with a white belt, and she wore a pair of white sandals. She even tied her air into braided pigtails. She looked great and she couldn't wait to see the look on Aki's face when he would see her. When Kira and Aki came to her house. Kira complimented on how good she looked while Aki complimented on…how overdressed she was for a movie.

"Lunamarie, we're going to watch the third installment of Star Wars not some chick flick."

"I agree with Aki, Lunamarie." Her father spoke while nodding his head.

Needless to say, she didn't get the compliment she expected of Aki. Boys! But right now she didn't want to remember all of that.

"Aki! I asked you a question!" Lunamarie ticked off, as her best friend didn't seem to be in Earth right now.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure and let's add extra butter while we're at it." Aki answered with a fake smile Lunamaria couldn't quite decipher.

"I really can't wait to watch the movie." Lunamarie tried again, this time placing her hand on top of Aki's but it was as if Aki never felt a thing.

"Well you'll have to for a few minutes but we'll be able to watch it." Aki said looking out the window. Discouraged, Lunamarie took her hand away and watched the passing sceneries with a crushed look.

Kira, who was able to see all this via his rearview mirror, gave out a sigh at his nephew's oblivious behavior. What it is to be blissfully ignorant…

-

Cagalli Yula Athha was lying down on the couch, the romance book she had been reading on her face, opened, as she snoozed undisturbed in her nap.

Light snoring filled the room, and Cagalli shifted her position to be more comfortable.

In her sleep, she had a dream. Well more like a scene replaying again.

It was when she was still pregnant with Aki, about six months and when Athrun was still with her. They had used to live in an apartment after being shunned away by Kira, her own brother, at that time. The days they spent were mostly sitting on the couch together, living happily so it seemed, talking about the great things they would share in their lives.

_"I wonder what he'll look like…" Athrun whispered as he caressed her abdomen. He pressed a light kiss on her cheek and gently tucked her hair behind her ear._

"_I'm sure he'll look like you." Cagalli answered, placing down the tea she was drinking a moment ago and gazed at her husband with a lovely smile. "You know the saying "like father, like son" don't you?"_

_Athrun nodded, burying his face in her hair, his arms encircled around her. _

"_But he might look like you also…but whatever his appearance. I'm just glad I'll have a son."_

_Cagalli closed her eyes serenely; the warm presence of her husband making her feel so secured and loved. "I'm really glad I met you…" She murmured to him. Her response was a light chuckle from him. "That should be my line."_

"_Oh, shut up." She grunted. They lingered there in that blissful moment when Cagalli lifted her head and looked at him, he in turn looked at her with a curious and questioning look on his face._

"_Athrun. Promise me we'll be happy…"_

"_Silly girl. We're already happy. And I made that promise a long time ago." He tapped her nose gently. "Now go to sleep."_

_She nuzzled against his neck, his scent making her feel so overflowed with content that she was with the someone she loved. Before sleep had total domination on her, she felt Athrun's hand stroking her hair lovingly and whispering in her ear that they'll always be happy like this._

-

The dream changed.

_"Athrun…"_

"_I'm sorry, Cagalli…I can't go on with this." His face was cold and expressionless. _

_He took his hands out of his pockets and told her tartly. "I'm going away with Lacus Clyne."_

_Those words tore her heart into pieces. She felt her knees about to give away and the tears began to stream out of her eyes. She stared at him, mouth agape, unbelieving that this was Athrun Zala, the man she loved and married and had given a son to._

_Her hand flew to her mouth to restrain a cry. What had she done to make him unhappy?_

"_But…what about Aki? He's your son! You can't just abandon us!"_

"_My mind's made up. If you're trying to make me stay with pity, you've got another thing coming." He moved to go upstairs but Cagalli blocked his path._

_"Lacus Clyne is my brother's fiancée! How could you to do this to him!"_

"_Lacus never loved him to begin with, Cagalli…the same way I never loved you."_

_The shred pieces of her heart engulfed in flames as he said those words and registered into her mind. Her eyes widened into his cold impatient eyes, no longer sensing the man she had fallen in love with._

"_If you excuse me…I need to get my things"—_

"_What about our son?"_

"_Aki? You can keep him."_

"_You monster! Aki isn't some sort of pet, Athrun Zala! He's your son and have you any idea how this will affect him! How could you leave your family for Lacus! Do you even love her! Or is she just someone new to play with like me! Why! You asshole, answer me!"_

"_Fine! You want the answer! I'm not into you anymore! All I always think and dream of is Lacus. I love her, Cagalli…and even if you make me stay, I can never love you again! Factually, I don't think I loved you to begin with. I stayed with you out of responsibility but now I can't take it anymore!"_

-

_"I'm such an idiot…I'm so stupid…"_

_Kira wrapped his arms around her, sharing the same pained feeling. "It's okay…"_

_The embrace tightened. "It's all right, you still have me and Aki. That's all that should matter right now."_

_Her tears kept on falling and she gripped his clothes violently as she let all the pain and sadness come out. "I was so stupid, Kira! He fooled me! How could I—!"_

"_Sshh…you don't need him. You can stay with me. I'll take care of you like a big brother should. I won't let anyone ever hurt you like that again. I promise you that. I promise…_

_Lacus and Athrun both hurt us. I thought Lacus loved me but I was wrong…but there's nothing we can do, Cagalli…but let go."_

"_I don't think I can!" She burst._

"_You will and you'll have to…for Aki's sake."_

-

Her eyes slowly opened and she felt so nostalgic after those memories in her dream.

She felt some wetness on her face and could only guess she leaked some tears as she slept. She made herself sit up and she rubbed the back of her head tiredly.

"_I promise I'll make you happy…you and our son."_

She remembered him saying that. She smiled a sad smile. And she allowed a tear to drop.

"…You were always a good liar."

-

Kira Yamato was already arriving near to his home. On the passenger seat was a box of creamy chocolate cake with strawberries. He had bought it for his sister. He thought it would be nice to spend some quality time with his sister, eating cake and drinking coffee together. He cared for her so much.

He was making up for the four years he had shunned her out of his life. The four years Cagalli stayed married with Athrun Zala. But even in those four years, he still very much cared for her. Worrying how she was or if Aki was doing fine. He always had a soft spot for her. And when Athrun left her like Lacus had left Kira, he knew he had to be there for her.

He didn't care about his own hurt; he had only been worried about Cagalli after that bastard abandoned her and their son. He didn't scold her or rub it in her face that Cagalli was stupid to not listen to him about this doomed marriage, he was just there for her and he made her a promise that he would protect his sister and his nephew. His promise was something unlike Athrun Zala's. It was a real promise.

He eased himself away from those thoughts, as he was nearing the driveway. Already putting on a smile, he couldn't wait to see the happy smile of his sister. "Her sweet tooth is going to thank me." He said glancing at the box for a second. Then he blinked, as he started to back his car, there was another car there. A black car, a familiar black car he had seen before…

"!"

His eyes tore from the car and immediately looked to the doorstep. There was a tall and lean figure standing there. Blue hair…he only knew one person who had blue hair.

-

"Lunamarie, is there something wrong?" Aki asked her while they were waiting for the bus t take home. They had finished watching the movie and it was quite satisfying.

Lunamarie nodded with a smile Aki could easily see right through. "I'm fine, Aki. I still just feel cold from the multiplex."

"You should've brought a jacket with you. Here…" Aki started to remove the blue sweater he had on leaving him wearing his crisp white shirt.

"Aki!" Lunamarie was red all over her face. "You don't have to!"

"Put this on." Aki pressed with authority, handing her his sweater. Lunamarie folded her arms. "No, I don't want to. I'll look silly!"

"You already looked silly to begin with. Honestly, wearing that to a Sci-Fi movie. People thought we were at the wrong movie when they saw what you were wearing."

"A girl wants to look good, is that a problem with you?" She puffed her cheeks, a signature of hers. Aki sighed at her difficulty.

"Just put it on! I don't like how other guys stare at you."

That startled her. "Eh?"

"You heard me. Guys are gawking over you. Did you have to reveal so much skin? Put it on and I'll feel better." Aki continued, speaking everything that was on his mind.

"You don't like other guys staring at me?" Lunamarie felt a bit dazed. Aki's concern made her feel so giddy inside.

"Well yes. I don't want guys looking at you like you were a piece of meat."

If possible, she was redder than red. She smiled secretly. Aki tossed his sweater at her.

"Do me a favor and put it over what you're wearing. If you don't, I'll do it myself."

"What? Ecchi!"

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" Aki blushed, flailing his arms. Lunamarie giggled at his silly and amusing reaction and put on the sweater. It hung a loosely and the sleeves were quite long. But she felt warmth…Aki's warmth.

The bus finally arrived and Aki took Lunamarie's hand, which only made Lunamarie's heart soar high into the starry sky. "Come on." His voice allured her. "Let's get a vacant seat next to a window." She nodded but out of curiosity she asked him. "Why?"

"I heard there'll be falling stars tonight." He told her enthusiastically. And this time it wasn't hollow like this afternoon. Lunamarie smiled and grasped his hand.

---------------------------------------------------()()()()()()()()()()

A/n: **Student Affair** isn't abandoned okay? I'm just working out some problems with its development so please be patient. But I promise you guys, I'm not giving up on it.

Anyway I hope you like this story so far, I had my doubts about this at first but no more.

See you hopefully soon.


	5. he was here

_time can't heal_

_----------------------_

Summary: You can write anything in your LJ. Aki, a son abandoned by his father, decides to write about his parents. He's only 12 and yet he has a lot to say and he'll have more to say when something unexpected happens.

Disclaimer: Mobile Suit Gundam Seed/ Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny or anything related to it is has no ownership of mine.

5 – he was here

-------------------

Lunamarie hummed a song, wrapping her arms around herself, still in Aki's sweet smelling sweater. For a guy, he sure smells good. His cologne was stimulating and smelled oh so great. She couldn't wait to get home so she could use his sweater as a pillowcase for her favorite pillow. Unless of course, he'd want it back when they'd get to her house, but she was sure she could make an excuse. She giggled in her girly head, her cheeks tinted raspberry red. She was grinning ear to ear as she and Aki were walking to her house. She kicked a stone while she kept on humming the song. Aki was listening and he was quite intrigued.

"What song is that?" he asked raucously. Eyeing her with mild curiosity. She looked at him, her arms behind her. As she turned to face him, Aki couldn't help but notice how slow time moved as she inclined her head to look at him. His breathing sort of hitched. He couldn't help but be at awe in the moment at how her clear violet eyes reflected his image, and how those thin angelic pink lips curled into a lovely smile and when they moved for utterance.

"Symmetry."

He blinked and escaped his dazed his dazed state. "Eh, what?"

She batted those thick eyelashes. "Symmetry. The song. You know by Mew."

"Oh, I see…"

"I'm not really a fan of Mew, but it was played over the bus and it got caught in my head. You probably didn't notice as you were too sleepy."

"I wasn't sleepy." Aki said, "Just tired, but not sleepy."

He observed her again and noticed how the streetlights, made her red hair shine like dazzling ruby.

"Whatever you say, Aki Nara Athha." She pretended too sound snobby, as she raised her nose high in the air, she then looked at him and winked with a small laugh.

For the first time in Aki's life, he saw how beautiful Lunamarie was. Well he always knew that she was gifted with beauty and she was always being crushed on by guys and received lots of love letters from them but Lunamarie never seemed interested in any of the guys who adored her.

But at this very moment, he saw and appreciated her raw exquisiteness.

She looked so cute and elegant at the same time and even though he had commented on how silly she had looked in her outfit, she was still very attractive and the sweater he made her wear irritated him, he wanted to see her in that cute outfit again without that sweater of his. And he also wanted her hair free from those braided pigtails; he would like that so much better.

"Aki?"

"Yeah?"

"I had fun today." She told him with her usual smile. Aki smiled lazily at her.

"Well of course you did, we wouldn't have gone out if I knew we wouldn't have fun. You should really think before you say something."

"Eh! I was just being—Ugh! Honestly, Aki, you're so…"a pause "…deep."

He laughed a small laugh, and then seemingly without consult from his nervous system, his hand reached to her hair and pulled away the ribbons she used to tie her hair. Her hair, not used to be bounded, unraveled and fell down luxuriously, slightly wavy. Aki saw the redness in her face and her widened eyes with surprise; he also noticed that they stopped walking.

"A-Aki?"

He stared at her startled face. Why had he done that? Aki, not noticing that his face was red like Lunamarie's, feigned a cough, and looked at her with a teasing look he forced upon his facial features.

"You look silly with your hair like that." He forced out a chuckle and anticipated for a reaction from her.

"Oh, I see…" She rubbed her right shoulder fixatedly, not meeting his gaze. Finally, she looked at him with a smile that wasn't glad or sad. A mysterious smile, a smile that was familiar with Aki but couldn't recognize.

"Well, my house is just over there." She pointed across the street to the house that was gray-white with earth tone colors for the doors and windows.

At the nighttime, it looked all gray but that was due to the lack of light.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you at school."

"Erm…yeah." Why did it suddenly become awkward between them?

"Goodnight, Aki." Lunamarie bade, as she tiptoed and placed a kiss on his cheek.

And Aki couldn't help but feel the thundering of his heart. She never did this in her goodbyes. Lunamarie turned and started to walk over to her home.

"Goodnight, Lurie."

She halted and she slowly turned to him. "Wh-what?"

He smiled wider, looking at her with a meaningful gaze.

"You always did complain about being called by your complete first name. So I thought"—

"You made me a nickname?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Just now." He answered.

He didn't know why but Aki saw her eyes became glassy and her smile was very beautiful as she uttered. "Better late than never." He smiled at her smile.

"I'll be the only one who can call you that, 'kay?"

"Sure…goodnight, Aki." She seemed reluctant to go inside but she did after flashing Aki a beautiful smile only capable by her. He still remained standing. Under the paleness of the moon and the streetlights with a dazed expression, his eyes blank and his mind in an odd state, he wondered. "What the heck just happened?"

The ribbons Lunamarie used on her hair were still in his hands. He looked at it and grinned.

-

Aki seemed to be skipping as he walked home, and he thought he couldn't stand ballerinas…but he didn't care; he was in a very light-hearted mood. He saw the glow of the lights inside his house as he neared in. When he was at the doorstep, he pushed the door and made his way in.

"Mom, Kira, I'm home!" He exclaimed happily. Hearing no response, he peeked in the kitchen and he saw his uncle. Kira was sitting there at the table, looking far from any positive feelings with a mug of strong black coffee with him. His eyes were focused on the haze escaping from his hot caffeine fix.

_Probably stressed from work or something…_Aki thought. _I just better leave him to himself._

When he entered the living room, he was in a state of shock at the living room or what used to be the living room. Everything seemed to have been moved and destroyed except for the couch. Shattered glass, and ripped fabric with the stuffing of the pillows on the floor. It was a mess.

"…What the hell?"

"Aki?"

He saw a blonde head pop from behind the couch. It was his mom who seemed to have been lying on the sofa. Judging from her reddish eyes, she had been crying hard.

"Mom! What happened here!" He rushed to her side. "Tell me, who did this?"

Cagalli sobbed in between her reply, she was somewhat hesitant.

"It was Kira…"

"Kira?" Aki couldn't believe it. Did his uncle and mom have a fight? He was shocked to his wits at that thought but that all changed when his mother added something else.

"…And your father."

With those three simple words, the room began to spin, sickening him with dizziness. Father. It was a foreign word. But he knew the meaning of it and the only person who held that title with the words "sick bastard" before it. It was him. Athrun. Athrun Zala. So, he had decided to come back in their lives, had he? Or was he here to cause more pain? The latter seemed more logical to Aki.

The mere thought of Athrun Zala, made him see green eyes. Green menacing eyes that saw the pain he caused to his mother and to Aki. He was the man who abandoned his family like a litter of unwanted kittens. What was he here for now?

-

_Kira Yamato got out of his car, and slammed the door hard. The sound was loud enough for the man on the doorsteps to hear, and he faced Kira's raging purple eyes. __The green eyes widened with immediate recognition. "Kira."_

"_Athrun." Kira spat his name with disgust. He saw the look on Athrun. It looked like Athrun had been miserable and hurt and that only enraged Kira even further. __His fist was clenched at ready, the knuckles white. __How dare he have that look! That look of pain and misery when in fact it was he who gave three people that same look. Cagalli, Aki and Kira himself. __His teeth were grinding violently. Engulfed in desire to avenge his family._

"_Kira," the bastard started "I know how angry you are and I don't blame you for"—_

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Kira demanded cutting off the bullshit Athrun gave. __Athrun had a pleading look. "I want to see Cagalli…" He let out truthfully but fearfully._

"_Why?"_

"_I want to"—_

"_No, let me answer for you. So you could apologize?" Kira received a nod from him before he continued. "So, you're here after eight years. After you hurt my sister by deciding to go off with my ex-fiancée, leaving her to raise your son by herself. Giving her that entire burden from the suffering and pain she had endured all from you. __You abandoned her, Zala. Why should you see her?" _

"_I want to explain." Athrun looked very desperate._

"_Explain what? Explain how you hurt her physically and emotionally when you left! Explain why you decided to leave your beautiful son?"—_

"_Is Aki here?"_

"_Don't you dare say his name! You have no damn right! Leave!"_

"_I can't do that!" Athrun snapped._

"_Why not?" Kira growled. "You did it before, haven't you? It should be easy for you."_

"_Kira, I'm aware of what I did but if you listen"—_

"_Listen? Listen! Listen to your lies is that it? Cagalli and Aki went through a lot and you weren't even there to see it because you were safe and happy with Lacus Clyne."_

"_Kira, I'm sorry about Lacus"—_

"_I don't care about that bitch! I care about Cagalli and Aki! Leave!"_

"_Kira, why are you shouting?" Cagalli demanded as she opened the front door, she had woken up from her nap because of the commotion outside._

_She froze._

"_Cagalli…"_

_No, it couldn't be…. No, it's been eight years, it couldn't be…but it was. _"_A-Athrun?" Her voice shook in shock._

"_Cagalli, go back inside!" Kira demanded harshly. He ran towards the front door. __Cagalli obeyed and retreated inside but Athrun followed her._

"_Cagalli." He grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him. Her eyes leaked with tears. Without warning, he pushed his lips against hers with exerted passion. She was beyond astonished as he moved his lips against hers._

"_YOU DIRTY BASTARD!"_

_Kira immediately pulled Athrun away and they crashed into a battle in the living room, seemingly destroying everything in their path. Cagalli could only do nothing but watch. __As the two men in her life duke it out, destroying items and such that got in the way._

-

"Kira…" Meyrin nuzzled against his neck to give him more warmth. She lay there with him on his bed, both stark naked with nothing but the sheets and covers to hide them. Kira had called Meyrin in a much-needed release of his resentment. His hands were bruised from the brawl he had earlier.

"Are you okay?" Meyrin brushed some hair off his face but it fell back. Kira looked at her with a feigned smile. "I'm alright, Meyrin." He kissed her love soaked sweaty forehead. It tasted salty yet sweet on his lips and tongue.

Meyrin fingered the hook of his neck. "I can't help but feel worried."

"You shouldn't be." He whispered to her ear, nibbling it slightly. She gave a strained muffled moan and Kira had a sense of superiority over this female that made him feel so good inside. One touch made her like this. Perhaps he spoke too soon of superiority, as Meyrin got herself on top of him with a look of determination and ignited passion.

"I want to take away your mind for tonight." She spoke, kissing his soft moist lips…and the night went on.

-

Cagalli touched her lips. It had been eight years since she was kissed like that and it was still by the same man. She had to admit, if Kira hadn't been there, she would have responded to his touch and fall prey to Athrun.

She hated it. She hated how it was always like that with him. His touch was irresistible. She gripped her skirt. Her eyes had shed every tear there was in her for tonight.

After Athrun and Kira had beaten each other senseless, Athrun stormed out. But she knew it wouldn't be the last she'd see of him. After all she had thought she would never see him again but after this day, she had been proven wrong. Proven very, very wrong.

And she knew Athrun would not leave until he had settled something.

-------------------()()()()()()()--------()()()()()()()-()

A/n: I'll be honest. Chapter 4 and 5 were one chapter and I just split it into two.

Well I hope you liked this, if not, then you didn't like it, simple as that. Next chapter we shall center with a lot of things. We'll also get a see on Aki's LJ, I hope.


	6. cry on me

time can't heal

* * *

Summary: You can write anything in your LJ. Aki, a son abandoned by his father, decides to write about his parents. He's only 12 and yet he has a lot to say and he'll have more to say when something unexpected happens. 

Disclaimer: Mobile Suit Gundam Seed/ Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny or anything related to it is has no ownership of mine.

* * *

6 – cry on me

* * *

Kira Yamato threw his empty can of soda into the nearest receptacle bin, as he was on his way back to his office building after having a quick lunch. He bumped into a bunch of people, muttering apologies as he made his way through the crowd. His building was only a couple of blocks away, and he didn't waste a moment to hesitate. The doorman greeted him as he entered and Kira returned it equally as polite. Fellow colleagues greeted him in acknowledgement and he did the same.

"Kira," Meyrin uttered with light red on her cheeks, as Kira stepped into the elevator.

He smiled. "Meyrin." He said, shutting the elevator doors.

Meyrin placed a loose strand of cherry red hair behind her ear. Her lovely eyes containing Kira's reflection with a sweet lip-glossed smile to complete the lovely face.

"Did you have lunch already?"

"Yeah, I did. But I wouldn't mind for some dessert." He declared, as he lowered his head and sampled a dolce kiss from her lips. A small giggle escaped from Meyrin as she punched Kira's arm playfully. "Are we going to meet up tonight? Later at your house?" She asked.

An odd silence suddenly hung above them.

"Kira? Is something the matter?"

Kira shook his head and showed Meyrin a lax smile. "Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking that tonight won't be good, let's go out tomorrow night instead, what do you say?"

Meyrin blinked a couple of times before slowly giving a nod to that request.

"I guess…"

"Oh don't make it sound bad, Mey." Kira motioned Meyrin into his arms. In the small embrace, he whispered. "Now's just not a good time."

* * *

**Aki (fallenchild) **wrote,

September 29, 2006

current mood: in shit

current music: who the f-ck cares?!

**He was here**

Athrun Zala has finally decided to show his face around. And it sickens me. I shrugged off that incident in the supermarket but now, he actually shows his face around here in my home. The nerve, the gall, that bastard! I hope he doesn't come back. I wish he'd keep his distance. I want him to stay away from me, Kira, and most especially away from my mom.

* * *

_He watched at awe at every move she made on the stage. Her long toned legs graceful. It was like she was walking on air. Her artistic movements blended beautifully with the music, her hips swaying perfectly. Her face had the most beautiful expression. Time seemed to move slowly as she executed beautiful movements with her body, her lovely pink hair flowing like a beautiful river. Everyone was at awe._

_She was Lacus Clyne and she danced better than any ballerina. She was an angel without wings and she captivated Kira._

_-_

"_That was some dance out there."_

_Lacus turned around and graciously thanked him. Her smile was warm and her eyes shone with gentleness. Her hair was slightly disarrayed and her skin had a beautiful glow from the dance._

"_I'm glad you enjoyed it," she said after a brief thank-you. "I was afraid I wasn't good. It was my first time out there and I was afraid I'd make a stupid mistake."_

_He smiled and he couldn't help but notice how easy it was for her to talk to him. "I thought you were perfect out there…your movements were incredible, graceful and forceful. You made art out there."_

_At this, Lacus felt her cheeks burned and she felt her stomach doing flips. She fiddled with her pink tutu, as she looked at him with timidity._

"_I'm g-glad you enjoyed it…I'm Lacus Clyne"_

"_I relished it…and I'm Kira Yamato."_

* * *

Aki Nara Athha observed how unspoken and deep in thought his uncle was. His lavender eyes seemed blank and his mouth slightly gaped as he slouched down on the couch, his chest moving up and down in breathing. He looked pained…and poignant.

"Kira?"

Kira jolted up in startle and paid his nephew a questioned look. "Yes, Aki?" He motioned him to come nearer and Aki did.

"What are you thinking of?" Aki asked him gently as he flopped down on the empty space of the sofa beside Kira, placing his hands on his knees. Kira Yamato shrugged and forced a smile on his features to coax his nephew that everything was just peachy.

"Just something in work…it's been busy in hell at the office." He lamely put thinking Aki would buy it.

"It's my father isn't it, Kira?"

At the mention of that, Kira's muscles contracted and his hands clenched into fists, his face barely keeping a composed state as he suddenly remembered the incident that had happened not so long ago.

"_I want to explain." Athrun looked very desperate._

"_Explain what? Explain how you hurt her physically and emotionally when you left! Explain why you decided to leave your beautiful son?"—_

"_Is Aki here?"_

"_Don't you dare say his name! You have no damn right! Leave!"_

"_I can't do that!" Athrun snapped._

"_Why not?" Kira growled. "You did it before, haven't you? It should be easy for you."_

"_Kira, I'm aware of what I did but if you listen"—_

"_Listen? Listen?! Listen to your lies is that it? Cagalli and Aki went through a lot and you weren't even there to see it because you were safe and happy with Lacus Clyne."_

"_Kira, I'm sorry about Lacus"—_

"_I don't care about that bitch! I care about Cagalli and Aki! Leave!!"_

"Kira?"

"It's nothing, Aki…why don't you just go to bed?"

"It's only 6.30, Kira." Aki told him and then soon added. "Kira what happened when my father was here? I want to know, it's too much if I ask from my mom, so…please tell me what happened."

"We had a fight. I think that was obvious." Kira answered frankly with distaste, remembering his cold fury back then.

"Yes, I know…but you're not the type of guy who'd resort to violence. You probably would've just flipped him off or drag him back inside his car but to brawl? It's not like you…"

"Aki, you can't understand…"

"I'm not a stupid kid! I want, no, need to know what happened! What did he say or do to have provoked you, Kira, please answer me!"

Kira Yamato remained stubborn and stood from his place and began to walk to the direction of the doorway, Aki followed suit.

"Kira!" Aki grabbed his sleeve. "Just tell me please!"

"Aki, let go. I'm going to see Meyrin right now, so please…"

"Kira, please!"

Irritated, Kira grabbed his nephew's clawed hand on his sleeve and pulled it off him and made a quick exit ignoring his nephew's shouts.

* * *

"_I'm sorry about asking you to come here at such an unholy hour…but I needed someone…and you fitted that someone…Sorry, if I'm not making any sense at all."_

"_It's okay, Lacus…is something wrong?"_

_Inside a car of Kira Yamato sat the corporate worker and the ballerina. Kira watched with concern and mixed curiosity at Lacus, who was nibbling on her lower lip and fiddling with her fingers like it was the most interesting thing to do in the world. Her blue eyes filled with emptiness and somewhat sorrow in them. _

_The car was parked in the outskirts of town around ten miles off, which gave them the luxury of privacy in the near-end day._

"_Athrun broke up with me." _

_Kira blinked at the sudden statement. "Who?" He asked again._

_He saw the trembling shoulders as she answered. _

_"__Athrun. Athrun Zala…he's my—was my boyfriend. I haven't told you, have I?"_

"_No, you didn't." He admitted._

_She looked so fragile as she gazed him with the saddest face he'd ever seen. Her eyes brimming with tears and her lips quivering as she tried hardest not to cry._

"_He said he was in love with another woman…He says he's very in love with her. She's the girl of his dreams he tells me…"_

"_Lacus…" Kira let his hand stay on her shoulder, hoping it would be of some support and comfort to her._

"_He broke up with me, Kira…for her. I still love him…" _

"_Lacus, it's okay…"_

"_Kira, I know this will sound stupid but could you do me a favor…could you let me cry on you, please? I don't want to feel so lonely. I feel so abandoned…Kira, I"—_

"_Go ahead, Lacus. Cry on me."_

_And she did._

* * *

Meyrin gave a startled gasp at the man on her doorstep. "Kira." The brunette gave her a small smile before collecting Meyrin into his arms with much need and longing. He forced himself to think of her, Meyrin, the current girl he was attracted to and not the woman of his past. Meyrin, not Lacus.

Meyrin was sunshine. Pure, warm and unselfish. Lacus was not. Lacus was a façade, filled with indecisiveness that once killed him. Lacus was only beautiful. Lacus never truly cared; she had always been in love with Athrun even when she was still with him.

Meyrin was warm, bright, cheery sunshine. Lacus was a twisted sunshine…a beautiful, twisted sunshine.

Meyrin Hawke eased away from Kira's embrace and was mildly stunned at Kira's visage. A tear slid down his cheek. Meyrin reached out and wiped it with her warm hand. Looking at him with deep fret, Meyrin caressed both his cheeks.

"Kira, why are you crying?"

Because he was still seeking for that beautiful twisted sunshine after all these years…

* * *

It was a school day and Lunamarie Hawke was walking with her best friend in the hallways. Aki had done his best that day to hide his problems from her, fearing of affecting her with his family issues she didn't deserve to be part of.

"Can you believe that stupid test? I mean, only a super genius could answer it!"

"Or by someone who actually studied for it." Aki interjected.

Lunamarie glared at him. "Humph! Stop acting smug just because you aced it."

"You're the one who brought it up." Aki sniggered while dodging Lunamarie's punch.

"Hey, quit moving, will you!"

"If I do, I'll end up hurt!"

"Shut up and let me hit you!"

Suddenly, Lunamarie caught Aki off guard and successfully hit him in the gut. She began cheering for herself. "All right! Za Burrel owned you! How does it feel to get owned by me, Aki? Aki?"

She studied his stunned face and looked over to where he was dazing off. On the bulletin board, there was a poster. A poster about music and culture was hung there, with a beautiful ballerina on the foreground, her name in cursive beside her.

_Lacus Clyne_

* * *

A/n: Hello, I've been busy. Sorry for the wait.


	7. ice cream melts

time can't heal

* * *

Summary: You can write anything in your LJ. Aki, a son abandoned by his father, decides to write about his parents. He's only 12 and yet he has a lot to say and he'll have more to say when something unexpected happens. 

Disclaimer: Mobile Suit Gundam Seed/ Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny or anything related to it is has no ownership of mine.

* * *

7 – ice cream melts

* * *

"I see you like our new poster."

Aki and Lunamarie turned around and spotted the president of the drama club and fellow classmate, Allen Neider, along with a student both Aki and Lunamarie guessed to be new. Allen grinned at Aki and nodded in acknowledgement at Lunamarie with a suggestion of adoration and flirtation in his eyes.

Lunamarie fought to urge to roll her eyes while Aki fought the urge to put his fist somewhere in the annoying person's face.

"The Cultural Arts Festival is coming closer isn't it?" Lunamarie said, resting her eyes back at the placard. Allen gave a small shrug. "Unfortunately so…"

"Unfortunately? But this is the drama club's main event of the year." Lunamarie placed looking at Allen weirdly. She snuck a peek at Aki and noticed how his gaze lingered over to the girl beside Allen.

Aki carefully watched the seemingly timorous girl, who had shoulder-length pink hair and bright diamond eyes. She looked damn familiar. The girl noticing Aki's stare, cowered in her timidity and blushed red like an overripe tomato.

Lunamarie frowned at the attention Aki gave to this girl and tried her hardest not to stomp on his foot. The nerve! Checking out a girl in her presence…well not that they were together, but still…

Allen faked a cough and began to answer to Lunamarie's earlier statement.

"The festival is the main event in my club, unfortunately because of the multitudes of activities and short time, we fear we may not be ready. However, we were lucky enough that the posters came as scheduled, thanks to this exquisite girl over here."

His head inclined to the girl beside him shuffling and looking at her feet shyly. "This is a new student and a new valuable member of my association. Let me introduce to you, Meerey Clyne."

Clyne. Clyne! Shit, Clyne…of all the things in the world to happen. However, Aki decided he might be jumping off to conclusions. Clyne was a common name.

Meerey looked both at Aki and Lunamarie in the eye for the first time and smiled, unable to hide the burning red on her face. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She softly spoke, placing some pink hair behind her ear, looking intently at Aki.

Lunamarie tried not to let a frown surface on her face. That girl was so making a pass at Aki and to think she acted all timid like a scared mouse seconds ago, it pissed her badly.

"Tell me something," Aki said to Meerey flatly "are you in any way related to the ballerina in the poster?"

Meerey blinked and then nodded. "I designed the poster. Lacus Clyne is my aunt."

Suddenly the air seemed stale, and Lunamarie saw the stricken face on Aki.

"Aki?"

Aki didn't bother addressing her; instead he turned around and walked away.

* * *

Cagalli Yula Athha (Zala) dragged the black trash bag filled with "goodies" to the dumpster with irritation all over her face. It was her turn to take out the garbage that day and how she loathed it. Her steps crunched on the gravelly ground and the trash bag sometimes bounced as she made her way.

Upon reaching her arrival, she happily tossed the bag in the dumpster with a "good riddance". She wiped her hands on her jeans and started to head back to the diner.

It didn't used to be like this, she used to have a fulfilling career that included deskwork and board meetings. However, after Athrun left her, she could never seem to bury herself in work like before. Thoughts would always stray back to him. But somehow when she began working in the diner, all the moving around and being a waitress seemed to clear her thoughts.

She reached for the handle on the door when a sudden voice she knew came from the blue.

"Cagalli,"

Immediately she froze from the immediate recognition of his voice. Slowly and coolly, she turned around and nodded her head with a direct eye contact to him.

"Hello, Athrun."

* * *

"Sheila, have you seen Aki?" Lunamarie popped her head in her friend's classroom. She stepped inside. Inside, everyone was chatting and eating, enjoying their small break.

Sheila Neider, unlike her brother who had sunny yellow hair, sported cool blue hair and an ever-present sly grin on her face. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Allen and Sheila were siblings. Allen was a modern gentleman; a little bit of a flirt, but nevertheless a gentleman. Sheila on the other hand, was a crazed-up girl who kept too much on the wild side.

Sheila presented her signature smirk to Lunamarie. "Aren't we playing keeper today?"

Pressing her face to her palm, Lunamarie sighed. "Could you just tell me if you've seen Aki and mock me some other time?"

Her cool-blue-haired friend shrugged; smirk still intact. "Sorry, haven't seen your boyfriend."

Puffing her cheeks, Lunamarie glared at her thoroughly. "He's. Not. My. Boyfriend." She stressed each word strongly despite the longing in her of wanting Aki to be her boyfriend.

Merely shrugging, Sheila snorted a "whatever."

"Seriously. Have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Seen Aki?"

"Sorry, no. Why the urgency?"

Lunamrie suddenly remembered Aki's gaze to Meerey, Meerey's innocent mentioning of Lacus Clyne being her aunt and Aki's sudden exit at that. She uncomfortably looked down at her feet.

"Did you two have an LQ?"

Lunamarie blinked, looking up. "Excuse me?"

"Are you that dense? A lovers' quarrel."

"EH! Sheila, would you just listen to yourself and shut up?"

"Hmm…I dunno, Luna." Sheila flipped her blue locks "how can one listen to one's self when one's self is shut up?" She quirked an amused brow to the Za Burrel girl, looking all smug.

Za Burrel girl just looked irked. "Ugh, never mind! Obviously you aren't helping me. Sometimes I wonder how you could be my friend."

"Hey, sometimes I wonder how you can be friends with that Athha boy but you don't hear me pressing about it to you. Anyways, it's not like you won't see him again, Luna. He'll show up. So, chill, 'kay?"

Letting out a sigh, Lunamarie let her friend's words sink into her. "You're right…it's just that Aki's been different lately. Like he's keeping secrets from me. Are all guys like that?" She surveyed her friend over with her questioning eyes.

Sheila shrugged, a noticeable habit, "The boy does seem to keep to himself but I think you might be overreacting. Like I said, just chill."

Lunamarie jus nodded, all thoughts occupied with her best friend who was currently physically absent.

"I wish Aki was more open to me…" She sighed once more.

* * *

"Kira, look! Some starfishes washed up over here, come check it out!" Meyrin called out to her companion, who lazily grinned at her with his approach.

Kira let himself enjoy the view. The indigo waters, tan sand…he smiled lewdly. Meyrin's body wearing a small button shirt that had no sleeves with the shirttails tied above her navel and a pair of skimpy red shorts. She was barefooted, revealing her cute toes that Kira would always kiss in the realms of the bedroom. Plus, as an added bonus, Meyrin fixed her hair into two small adorable pigtails that bounced to her every movement she made. She looked so much younger and so much sweeter.

Somehow, Kira managed to pull a few strings in the office and got a day-off for both he and Meyrin. He remembered the pure delight on her face and her excited squeal when he told her they'd be spending the day on the beach instead of the stuffy office.

"Kira, you slowpoke, hurry up!" She waved out to him, not knowing that her innocent gesture lifted her cleavage much to Kira's pleasure.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He spoke taking much more longer strides. When he finally reached her, he kissed her sun-teased skin on her forehead. Whenever Meyrin was under the sun, the cutest freckles would start appearing on her and Kira liked it very much.

Meyrin blushed with a giggle, grabbing Kira's arm and made them start running along the shore. Laughing and making splashes as they did.

Meyrin meant a lot to Kira. And he loved the free day he got with her. However he could not help but let his thoughts wander on pink hair and sparkling blue eyes that haunted him since forever.

* * *

Playing hooky was something Aki would never do. He knew the value of education and knew the importance of how his future rested on his studies. However, Aki spared himself from his self-sermons on how he should be ashamed of ditching Lurie and his classes and how he should drag his ass back at school. He considered turning back…but then he remembered Meerey and continued on without purpose. He needed to clear his head, relax, if you will.

Aki Nara Athha was a good kid. Everyone could testify to that, but he needed a freaking break and every good guy needed to do something out of character.

What's one day of hooky going to hurt?

He kicked a stray stone and muttered darkly over how Meerey's presence ruined everything in his day. _Stupid Meerey. Stupid poster. Stupid Lacus. Stupid Clyne name. Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! Stupid Kira! That secretive so-called trusted uncle of mine…stupid, stupid, stupid! DAMN!!! I must be going emo or something!_

Aki was walking homebound and decided peace at home was what he needed…

* * *

"Where's Mr. Aki Athha?" Murrue Ramius surveyed around the insides of her classroom in case she just overlooked him or something. "He was here this morning, was he not?"

Lunamarie raised her arm. "He was here this morning, Miss Ramius but then he just disappeared. He must've left the school…but perhaps for a good reason."

Murrue raised an eyebrow at her Za Burrel student. "I didn't know you were Mr. Athha's representative, Miss Za Burrel." She got a blush from the girl.

"However, it's very unlike Aki to do something like hooky, so I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. Now, let's all silently turn our books to page 206 and read the passage of where we left off…"

Her teacher's words slowly began to drain away from the classroom as Lunamarie kept thinking and wondering where Aki could be.

* * *

Aki was finally home and his mind was more at ease when he realized he'd have the house to himself. Maybe he could catch up on some reading, or some homework while listening to Yellowcard, Keane or Counting Crows.

He dug in for his house key in pocket as he stood on his doorstep, trying to fish it out from all the junk in his pocket like wrapped gum, coins, and notes he and Lurie passed to each other in class (well okay, maybe the notes weren't junk).

He finally got it and was about to insert it when he heard a moan.

A feminine moan.

Oh, shit. His uncle was here with Meyrin and from the proximity of the sounds; he could only guess they were in the living room.

"Bugger." He cursed silently. If he got inside, not only would he see something obscene but he would also be reprimanded. Damn it all. Leave it to his uncle for deciding to play hooky himself. Stuffing back his house key, he decided he could just crash at Lunamarie's house. He was a good friend with Lurie's dad, in fact they were on first-name basis, and with some well-fabricated explanation, Rey would understand and let Aki crash.

So he set off to leave, jumping off from the doorstep and sprinting off to the direction to Lurie's house.

It was good timing, too. If he had stayed any longer, he would've heard a familiar voice that was his mother moaning out the name of Athrun in her climax.

But thankfully, Aki had left before hearing that, who knows what the heck could've happened if he did.

* * *

A/n: I'll be leaving for a short vacation but will be back soon, I just decided to leave an update. See ya guys later and Happy Holidays to everyone, have a good Xmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, etc.


	8. diverse

time can't heal

* * *

Summary: You can write anything in your LJ. Aki, a son abandoned by his father, decides to write about his parents. He's only 12 and yet he has a lot to say and he'll have more to say when something unexpected happens. 

Disclaimer: Mobile Suit Gundam Seed/ Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny or anything related to it is has no ownership of mine.

* * *

8 – diverse

* * *

Lunamarie blinked. Then she blinked again and again.

What she was seeing was something out of the ordinary. Aki and her father were playing Tekken in her PS2 in the living room, both their bums on the floor. To top it all off, her father was winning…

"No way, Rey! You're supposed to be aging, so stop violating the laws of nature and get owned already!"

"I'm not that old!"

Both of them were laughing like a bunch of kids, and that's saying a lot considering how serious her father always was. Then it dawned to her, while she was at school, Aki had been in her house playing video games with her father. So he was playing hooky!

"Aki Nara Athha!"

She saw both males jolt up and their heads swivel over to her. She glared at Aki, then at her father, then back at Aki, then back at her father.

"You!" She pointed accusingly at her father. "You're supposed to be the responsible adult! Instead of playing with him, you should've dragged his ass back to school! Dad, you should know better!"

Rey Za Burrel shrugged sheepishly and collected his files on the floor, stood up and made his way out of the living room to escape his daughter's wrath. "Well, I'll leave everything to you, Lunamarie," he patted her head affectionately; he then turned his head over to Aki, who had started unplugging all the wires of the game console. "Good luck, Aki. Lunamarie has quite a temper…like her mother." Then he was gone. Lunamarie glared and glared. All her negative aura directed towards the blonde green-eyed boy.

When Aki was done, he turned to Lunamarie and said. "Lighten up, Lurie. Your dad and I were just having fun. That old guy needs to loosen up once in a while, you know."

"Aki, I'm not angry at my father! I'm angry with you! You just leave off and tell no one where you're going. I worry all day of where could you be, only to return home to see you playing games with my father. My father! My father!"

"Your dad's a cool guy, you know. You should be thankful your mom married him." Aki said, plopping down on Lurie's family divan, like he owned the place but it was okay considering there wasn't any formality between him and Lurie.

Well of course, Lunamarie was thankful but that had nothing to do with right now. Lurie sighed and landed beside him asking. "What made you leave anyway?"

"I was tired."

"And?"

"Just that."

"Do I look that stupid and naïve, Aki? Tell me the **_damn_** truth!"

"Lunamarie, watch your tongue!" The stern voice of Rey Za Burrel bounced in the walls, startling both Lunamarie and Aki.

"Geez, that man has ears all over the place." Lurie mumbled to herself. "Now tell me the truth, Aki Nara Athha, why the heck did you skip school? Hmm?"

"I told you, I was tired. And my uncle and your aunt were making out in my place, so I turned here. Your dad allowed me to crash like the cool dude he is." Aki told her all this while engrossed in looking at the lines in his palm.

"Aki, do you expect me to believe that?"

"You're my best friend, aren't you?"

At that statement that sounded sharp, Lunamarie sighed. "Fine, I'll believe you…" But in her thoughts, she was determined to find out all of Aki's hidden secrets.

* * *

"Are you sure they're done?" Lurie asked Aki as they were approaching his pad.

Aki shrugged and fixed a wrinkle in his shirt. "Even my uncle knows he should stop since I'll be home now. We can chill and watch some amateur movies I made, starring my snoring uncle!"

"Whatever, Spielberg." Lurie rolled her eyes skyward, with her arms crossed.

When they arrived, Aki kicked his shoes aside and hurried to the living room crying out "I'M HOME, PEOPLE!!!"

"Aki, shut up!"

"It's my house!" Aki remarked, and then blew a raspberry at her.

"Aki, Lunamarie?" Aki's mother descended from the stairs looking disheveled. Lunamarie blinked at Cagalli's appearance, not believing that the usually organized lady was looking like a mess.

"Hi, Miss A." She greeted with a flashy smile that everyone found charming.

When Cagalli was at a closer range, Lunamarie couldn't help but think that she looked like her own mother, Lunamaria, after a tousle in bed with her father. Disarrayed hair… Red spots on her neck… Did Aki's mom get laid? Wait a minute, what was she thinking? Lunamarie shook away all those thoughts from her head, all the while blushing.

"Would you guys like me to fix up some snacks?"

Aki nodded as he began dragging the seemingly red-faced Lurie into the living room. "Ale and chips will do, mom! Much thanks!"

* * *

Cagalli began pouring the contents of the potato chips bag into a bowl that was set on a tray with two cans of lime soda since they were out of ale.

She couldn't help but feel like a traitor to her family for what she just did. She wouldn't call herself a whore, considering she had just rolled in hay with a man who was still her husband and only with her husband.

She thought about Aki on what he might think or Kira…oh God, Kira would never forgive her for repeating this again. She had finally rebuilt her trust with her brother and now she was endangering it. And her son! God, what will Aki think about her?

It was too much to bear. She couldn't tell them, at least not yet.

* * *

"Hey, Aki, what's this?" Lunamarie pulled up a red necktie for Aki to see. Aki gave it two seconds of his attention before brushing it off.

"Just my uncle's. Don't mind it."

"Oh, okay." Lurie said, letting it slip through her fingers. Cagalli came and set the tray on the low table. "Here you go. Tell me if you'll need anything else." Then, seeing the red necktie, Cagalli snatched it away and stuffed it in her jeans and hastily moved off. Aki missed all this but Lurie didn't.

* * *

"I'm home."

"Well, look who's back from her addictive shopping," Meerey Clyne quirked an eyebrow over to her mother who entered the threshold with an armful of shopping.

"Watch your mouth or I'll wash it with soap. God, I have to do something about attitude of yours, little missy." Meer Clyne snared at her young daughter, who was a splitting image of the mother.

"Whatever. So, you got anything for me?"

"Nada."

"Typical…"

"I'm sorry, Meerey but you know how busy I am. The rehearsal dinner is in two weeks and I still haven't found the right outfit." She babbled, as if her daughter actually cared.

Meerey rolled her eyeballs at the love struck look on her mother's face, as she rambled on and on, and grimaced. Her mother, Meer, was going to get married to a man named Richard Campbell. Meerey's real dad was one of Meer's previous lovers. Yes, her mother had been a whore. It startled Meerey, why her mom didn't just go for abortion. Meerey believed herself to be nothing more than just an accident to her mother.

There was more to Meerey than you think. She was a damn good actress. In fact, she deserved to star in her own movie. She might call it: _A Day In The Life of Meerey. _In had a dazzling ring to it.

Meerey may appear naïve. She had a face of a cute doll and she looked oh-so petite and sweet, but that was only on the outside, suckers. Unlike how she looked, Meerey was a spoiled little brat who always had a hidden agenda going on. However, she kept her true nature hidden behind a soft mask of a timid angel that always had the guys fawning over her.

There was also one thing, too. Meerey Clyne always got what she wanted. And after what had happened in school, the encounter with that blonde boy with startling green eyes, Meerey had her eyes set.

* * *

Weekend finally came and Lunamarie was walking over to the diner, where the mother of her crush was working. Upon arriving, Lurie opened the door, making the cowbell overhead ring in the new presence. A waitress by the name of Aisha smirked at the sight of the young girl. "Well, well, if it isn't Cagalli's daughter-in-law."

Lunamarie blushed in an instant, all the while stuttering. "W-what…S-stop teasing your customers!"

"But it's true, no? Hoho!" Aisha stopped teasing Lurie, long enough to have her settled in a booth. After that, she resumed in making fun of her.

"So, why aren't you with your boyfriend?"

A glare. "Aki is not my boyfriend." Aki was having an appointment at the dentist's office to have a cavity filled.

"You two would make such an adorable couple! Ever consider that?"

Yes. Yes. Yes. Lunamarie wanted Aki. She wanted him to see her in a romantic light and have him as her boyfriend! God, she wished for that everyday of her pitiful existence. God, how she—

"Hello? Luna dear! You're spacing out. Really, where's the fun in teasing when the _teasie_ is not paying attention. So now, order up!"

Blinking back, Lunamarie ordered for a sundae with the works and a slice of Chocolate Sin cake, which were all in the menus pasted on the table.

"We'll have it in a jiffy!" Aisha took off to the counter, leaving Lunamarie to do whatever in her booth. In her waiting time, Lurie began to hum a song by Simple Plan despite the country music coming out from the jukebox, swinging her legs as she did.

"…I swear to God, I saw them making out…again." A hushed voice spoke from behind Lunamarie's booth.

"How long has she been seeing him?" Another voice that had a feminine Southern drawl inquired.

"God knows. I've always thought she was as conservative as the Virgin Mary. Jesus Christ, how wrong I was! Imagine, making out with him behind the diner during her 15 minute break?"

"Who is the guy anyway?"

"My guess is as good as yours. But I'd be lying if I said he wasn't as hot as hell! His ass is on fire! She certainly knows how to pick her men. No wonder her son is also such a hottie"

"Here's some water, honey!" Aisha came back with an ice-cold glass of water, which interrupted Lunamarie's eavesdropping.

"Um, thanks."

"Your welcome darling."

When she left, Lurie once again resumed to listening into the interesting conversation.

"Now, here's the thing. She thinks nobody knows about her little trysts but boy, is she wrong! Doesn't she know how her ruined make-up, bruised lips and messy clothes and hair reveal all?"

"That woman's gone wild. But maybe it's a good thing…"

"Maybe for her but I wonder if her son, Aki knows."

At the mention of that name, Lunamarie spewed out the water she had been gulping down. "Darling, are you okay?" Aisha asked, whacking Lurie's back gently but firmly.

"I'm…fine…" Lunamarie managed out from her coughing.

"Would you like another glass?"

"Erm…no, in fact, you can cancel out my order…I need to get going." Lurie began to mover her way out, giving Aisha a small dismissive smile. Completely startled, Aisha could only blink. "Well, okay, sweetie, if you say so…"

As she got out of the diner, Lunamarie sped off to find Aki. She had to tell him what she just heard. Aki had to know. He simply had to.

* * *

A/n: Next chapter is gonna be a good typing…hehehe…


	9. glum

time can't heal

* * *

A/n: Hey, people! (goes to sleep) 

Disclaimer: Mobile Suit Gundam Seed/ Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny or anything related to it is has no ownership of mine.

* * *

9 – glum

* * *

"Steer clear from the sweets, Mr. Athha," a snort passed from Aki as he told himself the exact words the dentist gave him earlier. "Fat chance in hell that'll be" he declared as he shoved a piece of toffee candy in his trap, sucking the sweetness in his mouth. He was just walking home from the dentist's. He had gone there to have a cavity filled...and now that all that was done, it was now time to stop an ice cream parlor and satisfy the needs of his sweet tooth. There was no better way to lose the taste of dentistry in your mouth then sweet ice cream dripping with hot fudge.

Deciding that his mom's diner would have good enough ice cream, he decided to change directions and was now heading for said diner. He was about to make a right turn, when—

"Aki!"

"Lurie, whoa, talk about coincidence."

Lunamarie stood in front of him in all her loveliness. Was there any better sight than this…besides a hot new red sports car?

"Aki, we need to talk, pronto!" Lunamarie said, something in her was disturbed, no doubt. Aki raised an amused brow. "Well, of course, Lurie. Let's talk at the diner. I'm craving for one of mom's sundaes with the works"—

Lunamarie shook her head fervently "We can't go there, Aki!"

"Why not?"

"Because, well…umm it's just because I said so!"

"What? Are you having PMS or something?"

"No!" Lurie spat, her face all red like the desired hot new red sports car in Aki's dreams, but now should not be the time to think of that. Lurie was acting strange.

"Okay, let's hear what you have to say, Lurie. And could you speed it? I'm starving."

Taking a deep breath, she looked at him straight and a voice that tried to stay in control, she uttered. "Aki, I think you're mother's having an affair."

* * *

"So let me get this straight…you think my mom's having a secret affaire de amour?" Aki found himself snickering at the last three words that came out of his mouth. Lunamarie arched an eyebrow. "You find this funny, Aki Nara Athha?" She had just finished explaining to Aki of what she had overheard.

"No, Lurie, I find this hilarious!" With that, a shot of laughter came from Aki, he was laughing so hard that he was clutching his stomach.

Placing her hands on her hips, Lunamarie tapped her foot with impatience, a deadly glare sent to the laughing Athha boy. "This. Is. Not. Funny."

"Lurie, chill. Did they actually say my mother's name?" He asked, his tone in amusement.

"Well, no, but"—

"What about the guy's name?"

"They didn't! But Aki, like I said, they said your name. I repeat, and I'll quote, one of them said 'Maybe for her but I wonder if her son, Aki knows.'

"Aki! It's too slim of a possibility to be just a coincidence or some sort. You can't just shake this off. You're mom might have a secret boyfriend. She wasn't even at the diner! For all you know, she could be with him right now. Aki"— Lurie stopped there.

After what seemed like an eternity, the smile on Aki's face slowly fell, his bright eyes suddenly turning ominous, with that change, Lunamarie felt a little scared. She even noticed how her legs began to shake a bit. Aki rarely had this look. Usually, when he was upset, he'd just start acting like a jerk and avoid everyone. From what Lurie was seeing, she could right away see that he was really, really upset.

"Lurie," he spoke at last "…you don't know what you're talking about." And he walked past her; his shoulder knocked hers as he left in a hasty exit. Lunamarie just stood there; she stood still and motionless like a statue, she stood there like a lifeless object. The only signs of life she was showing were the tears streaming on her face.

"Why is it…" her voice produced her words with aching and sorrow. "Why is it…I can believe all your lies…but you can't accept what you hear from me…Why, Aki?"

She didn't get any answer.

* * *

"God, I am so going to miss my deadline!" Meyrin Hawke ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She was carrying her files and was making her way to her office building as much haste as a jackrabbit.

"I knew I shouldn't have stopped by at that restuaraaaaahhhh!!!"

She then found herself on the cold pavement. Her paperwork scattered. "Oh God, Oh God, why now? This is so not my day!" Meyrin struggled to collect her papers but some were caught with the wind.

"Is anybody going to help me?!" She screamed at the passing and uncaring people who went on with their business, ignoring Meyrin as they passed.

"Damn it!" Meyrin cursed, reaching for a paper. "This should be a situation where a handsome man offers to help. Too bad this is real life."

"I quite agree with you there." A voice spoke, and a hand picked up one of Meyrin's paperwork. Meyrin's eyes strayed her gaze from the delicate hand holding the paper to the face of its owner. _Ethereal_ immediately came to Meyrin's mind. The woman had an ethereal face, where blue diamond eyes sparkled on her face, rosy lips lacing it. And she had loose flowing pink hair cascading down. This woman was beautiful…more beautiful than her.

Meyrin was always conscious of herself and how she looked. All her years, her older sister, Lunamaria, had always overshadowed her. Lunamaria was more stunning, she was more athletic, she was smarter, and she was more appealing to everyone around her. Meyrin recalled all the times Lunamaria took the entire spotlight during family parties and such; Lunamaria was the belle of the ball, even in Meyrin's birthdays. In fact, the only reason students from her school attended her birthday party was to "check out the hotter Hawke". She felt a pang of pain when people called her "the other Hawke girl". Meyrin had to live with that everyday; she never hated Lunamaria, because her older sister was always very kind with her.

So it was always hard for Meyrin to believe that one day in the office, Kira Yamato, nicknamed "hot-as-hell-bachelor" approached her and talked to her. Not about business or the usual "hey, how's it going" but he talked to her…and flirted with her! He chose her. The other Hawke. He chose her out of all the women in the office who were all better looking and sexier than her.

Ever since with Kira, Meyrin began to have confidence boosting in her. But as Meyrin stared at the beautiful pink-haired lady, her confidence was nowhere to be found.

"Is there a problem?" The woman asked in her melodic voice. Meyrin shook her head.

"No, umm…thanks for the help."

"You're welcome. It's hard to find people who still assist these days, here you go, hmm…I think we got all of it."

"Umm…yeah, thanks for the help, Miss…"

The beautiful lady smiled a heavenly smile.

"Lacus."

* * *

"Athrun, I think we should stop…" She gasped as her husband sent a shiver of excitement as his hands splayed on her hips, his mouth warm and moist on her neck. Cagalli bit her lip, her hands grabbing fistfuls of his blue hair.

"Shhh no one's around, not Kira or our son"

_Our son_. The way he said it made Cagalli believe of a full family again. Something she wanted after he had left. Those words rang beautiful in her ears. Further ecstasy came when his hands began sliding up her inner thighs as his mouth came lower and lower down her chest.

"God. You're beautiful." She felt him shiver, and she knew she was making him feel this way. After all that happened between them, she still had that power to make him so weak with what he called 'sheer sensuality'.

Athrun kept caressing her, kissing her in the places that engulfed her in pleasure. Mapping her body was a skill burned in his mind. God, she drove him to the edge.

She moaned out in satisfaction, in desire, and it drove him further to the edge. The way her body responded to his made him feel like he was living in a dream.

"Cagalli, tell me what you want. Now." He said huskily as they engaged in a rather fierce French kissing.

"I want you to"—pounding footsteps interrupted what she was about to request.

"Mom! Where are you?!" It was Aki, and he sounded angry. "Where are you!"

Horror destroyed the loving moment they were having. "Athrun, you have to go hide." She told him, her voice shaking. Athrun immediately took himself into the bathroom, silently closing and locking the door.

Cagalli pulled her robe from the bed and immediately put it on, she was just securing the belt of the robe when Aki began pounding on her bedroom door.

"Mom! Open up! Mom!"

"Aki, what's wrong with you? You could wake the dead up, damn it." Cagalli remarked, trying to sound her usual self, as she opened the door revealing a scary and angry son of hers. "What's gotten into you, kid?"

His glare could kill thousands. "Who is he?"

"Pardon?"

"Who's the man you've been secretly seeing, damn it!!!"

Cagalli's color drained from her face and her eyes widened, her mouth partially open. God, how did he know? She had been trying to keep it discreet and clean.

She didn't say a thing…but the way she looked answered what Aki feared to know. Aki's hands covered his eyes. "God"—he moaned in agony, as his knees weakened and he slid on the floor.

"Aki, I"—her hand reached out to him but he slapped it away. Rage burning in his face.

"How could you, damn it!"

"Aki, please!"

"You've been screwing around, haven't you!"

"Aki, shut up and listen to me"—

"How could you let yourself be a whore?! How could you degrade yourself like that! How could you! Shit, mom, why"—

For the first time in her life, Cagalli Yula Athha Zala slapped her own son across his face, the look of disbelief on his features, the dampness of his tears on her hand.

"I am not a whore…" She said steadily and softly, meeting his eyes with her fierce golden ones. "I have not slept with anyone outside my marriage. Aki, do you hear me? I am not a whore."

What happened next was a blur. One minute, Cagalli was watching her dumbstruck son crying on the floor…and the next she found him wrapping her arms around her legs, his sobbing intense that she almost couldn't understand his words.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…God, I'm sorry…sorry…"

Cagalli stood there dazed with relief. Her hands subconsciously stroking her son's golden hair, as he continued to weep.

"I'm so sorry, mom…I'm so…"

"Shh…it's okay."

But Cagalli wondered if it really was okay. She was still betraying her son. It was true that she wasn't a whore. After all, sleeping with your husband didn't make you a whore, did it?


End file.
